Ms Vandecott's Home for Wayward Boys
by SebbyGrellSamDean
Summary: Jack Stone never had a normal life. His father was away on business trips constantly. One day his father is found dead and he is sent to the most brutal boys home in the area. Ms. Vandecott's Home for Wayward Boys. (Several movies and other book tidbits helped create this. Also, I suck at summaries.)T for mild language in the future.


You know that one building that every town has? The one that is grey, run down, and basically in shambles? That's where our story begins. In a little town named Walsh, an abandoned building in the rough part of town was bought and turned into a boys home. No boy wanted to be sent to Ms. Vandecott's Home for Wayward Boys. You see Ms. Vandecott, the owner and director of the home, was a mean and spiteful woman.

It is said to be rumored that one of the boys she had there died because she beat him to severly; the police say it was of natural causes. The police station, now that's as good of a place as any to start our story of one boy in particular.

"Sir, we have a young boy in custody. He was caught stealing bread and peanut butter at the covenience store in town. Do you want us to book him or send him to Vandecott's," a police deputy asked the chief of police.

"Something as simple as that? Send him to Vandecott. If he shows improvement send him home, other than that he stays there as long as neccessary. What's his name so I can bring up a file?"

"Jack Stone, sir," the chiefs eyes went wide. Jack Stone was a good boy. Why would he do something like steal? What happened to his father?

"Jack Stone? What happened to his father?"

"According to Jack he went away on business, but didn't leave him any money, and little food in the house," that didn't sound like Stone at all.

"Well send him anyways. We'll talk to his dad when he gets back from his trip."

"Yes, sir," with that his deputy walked out to take the boy to Vandecott.

"Well, deputy, I can assure you that young Jack here will be perfectly at ease. Good bye." Ms. Vandecott said, ushering the young deputy out. Once he was out she showed Jack his room where he could put his few items of clothing in the small dresser, and where he could sleep. Once he was done he went downstairs too officially meet Ms. Vandecott.

"Good, you aren't to slow. Now every day there are chores, plus whatever I ask you to do that day. You will make your bed up, shower, make sure to wash behind your ears and scrub your head. Once or twice a month there will be a daubing where I will dye your hair a certain color based on where I choose your chores to be. If I find you out of where you're supposed to be before your chores are done, there will be punishment. Every Sunday a minister comes in to give a small sermon. Other than that meals will be at 8:00, 12:00, and 6:30 sharp. If you miss a meal, oh well. You may have one day to meet the others and get settled, tomorrow you start your chores," Jack stood there for a minute after she walked away. He had heared rumors, but never had he thought there was any truth behind them.

Jack walked outside and headed to the barn. He walked inside and saw a bunch of extremely red haried people. When he came through the door they all looked at him and gave sad looks.

"You must be knew. I'm Stuart. Vandecott calls me head though. Either one is fine. What's your name," an older boy stepped up to say. He looked like he had been here for a while. His hair was actually growing in that aweful shade of red, you could see his ribs even through his shirt.

"Yeah, my name's Jack. What are you guys doing," Jack's curiosity was peaked. Those boys were sweating buckets.

"We're working on different things. We have to get this barn fixed up by winter or Vandecott'll kill us," Stuart said. With that he shook Jack's hand, turned around, and went back to work. Jack didn't know what else to do so he walked back outside. He saw a field with a bunch of animals and walked that way.

"Hey there, what's up pretty girl," Jack said talking to a lovely satin horse. He got so wrapped up in playing with the horse he didn't notice someone walk up to him.

"Her name is Bella Blue," Jack jumped at the sudden voice. He looked over to see a boy with dark blue hair.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful horse. Hi, I'm Jack," he shook the boys hand with a firm grip.

"Hey, my name's Chandler. I take care of the horses and some of the sheep; The other boys take care of the rest," he said. A glossy look settled in his eyes when he talked about the horses. Jack had to admit, he's always loved horses. He used to have one, but when he died his dad wouldn't buy him another.

"It's nice to meet you. Yes, you to Bella. Where does the blue come from in her name?"

"From the fact that Ms. Vandecott dyes our hair blue," Jack was just appalled. It was to much. Even the animals bear her wrath. Chandler waled away after a few minutes of silence; leaving Jack alone to his thoughts. Before he knew it, it was starting to get dark. He went into the house and realized he made it just in time for dinner.

"Boys, sit. This is Jack. Stand up Jack. He will be working with the horses. I'll dye your hair tomorrow. Also, Jack, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your father was found dead today. You may be here for a while then," after that Ms. Vandecott passed out plates and left to her room.

Digging in, the boys made little convesation. Solely focused on getting their food down and getting in their beds. Tonight Jack will meet his roomates. That's going to be fun. He's never had roomate, so he doesn't really know what to do. Finishing their food, they put their plates in the kitchen and a bunch of purple heads ushered them out and started washing dishes. Naturally, Jack headed upstairs to his room.

"Hey, you're our new roomate? Jack, wasn't it? I'm Zach, I believe you've met Chandler, and this is Randal. He's mute," Zach said. Jack had never actually met someone who's mute.

"Well I'm Jack. It's nice to meet you. Who was here before? I can see some initials carved into the bed post here," he asked. He was curious to know the fate of of the last person who slept here. The boys didn't have to bad of a reaction," His name was Dan Sawyer. His folks came and got him once they found out where he was. He had ran away a few months before they found him."

"Well that's nice. I'm glad he was able to leave," Jack said. It just hit Jack what Ms. Vandecott said at the dinner table. His dad had died. Sinking onto the bed, he put his head in his hands.

"Hey dude what's wrong," Chandler asked.

"My only hope of leaving was my dad. He was supposed to come home from his work trip. Vandecott told me at dinner that he was found dead today. I-I can't believe it," he said trying not to let his voice crack. The others looked down sullenly, and Chandler patted his shoulder. Not long after that, they went to bed.

The next day was aweful. He was up before any of the other for his daubing. The dye burned his scalp, and Ms. Vandecott scrubbed so hard his head hit the side of the bucket. When she was done his head was itching, and a nausiating shade of blue. He was to work with the animals.

Sitting down to eat breakfast, the boys looked at him. Some with curiosity and some with pity. "So I guess you're out in the field with us. I'm glad you like animals at least. That'd be an aweful predicament otherwise," Chandler said trying to lighten the mood. Jack gave a small chuckle and finished his breakfast.

Once the boys with the orange hair cleared the table, the rest head out to their assigned spots. Jack headed out with Chandler to the barn. Once he got out their Chandler told him to tend to the horses. He started at Bella Blue's stall.

"Good morning, Mrs. Blue. How are you? Yeah, you're so pretty. Let's get you fed, watered and cleaned girl," Jack said. He smiled when Bella gave a small huff in response. After he got her stall cleaned, and freshened her food and watered, Jack grabbed the horse brush and combed out all of Bella's hair. Once he was done, he moved on to the next stall.

"Hello, what's your name," Jack asked as he came up to a small coalt.

"That's Jackson Blue. The only male since his father, Johnson Blue, died a few months ago. He's Bella's boy actually," Chandler said. Chandler suddenly being there made Jack jump a little.

"Well then. Hi Mr. Jackson Blue. I'm Jack, I'll be helping to take care of you from here on out. Now let's freshen you up a bit. Come here," Jack introduced himself to the young coalt. Jackson stood up and walked over to him on wobbly legs.


End file.
